1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to endoscopic cameras and more particularly, to a portable, hand-held endoscopic camera.
2. Background
The field of endoscopy has greatly enhanced a practitioner's ability to penetrate objects to view internal mechanisms and other features with minimal intrusion. Endoscopes have broad reaching application in the field of diagnostic and therapeutic medicine, surgery, dentistry, computer inspection, customs inspection, plumbing, mining, automobile mechanics, veterinary medicine, aviation, remote control devices, safety equipment, monitoring devices, police investigations and in a variety of other settings in which detailed inspection is desired.
A major challenge facing the field of endoscopy is the vast amount of equipment typically required. The equipment found in the prior art typically includes a large monitor, a light source, a power source and an endoscope. In addition, fiber optic and power cables are required to connect the monitor, light source, and power source to the endoscope. Typical such equipment is often permanently or semi-permanently installed in a tightly enclosed area, such as a dental office. Offices must typically be specially adapted to accommodate the cumbersome equipment, requiring expensive wiring of circuitry and the placement of plugs and cables within the room. Each individual room in a clinic is required to maintain the equipment and wiring.
Compounding the problem, the optic and power cables connecting the light source, power source and monitor to the endoscope are cumbersome to use. The cables must be dragged around the area to be viewed, wrapping them around the patient's body and objects within the room to look inside an ear or mouth, for example. Fiber optic cable is a rather stiff and inflexible glass cable which can be easily broken during such procedures. As the cables are flexed, the fiber optics may be broken. As the glass is broken, the image received is distorted and distortions known as "ghosts" appear on the monitor.
Generally, the longer the fiber optic cable employed in a particular procedure, the more light is needed. Typical light sources require high voltages, preventing use of battery operated systems.
The use of high intensity light sources also creates an inefficient use of space. The light source employed in many endoscopic systems is a large bulb, such as a halogen bulb, which generates a considerable amount of heat typically in the range of about 50 to 150 watts. When employed near a probe which is placed in a body cavity, the typical light source tends to heat the probe, which is uncomfortable or dangerous to sensitive body openings such as an ear. As a result, many light sources consist of a separate component having a large enclosure for housing the light source. A fan may be used to cool the light source or the connections thereto, creating an exhaust system, but also requiring additional energy and more space. Other systems employ a heat sink or shield to buffer the heat, which also requires increased amounts of space.
An additional drawback to endoscopic technology typically found in the prior art is the requirement that the practitioner view a monitor which is located away from the patient or object under inspection. This often requires the physician to attempt to aim the endoscope at a precise, enclosed location while looking in a completely different direction, which is often difficult and cumbersome. In addition, typically if the practitioner desires to employ a different type of probe, the practitioner must often employ a different endoscope.
In addition, typical cord operated systems are not readily used in countries foreign to the United States. For example, typical endoscopic systems fail to readily convert to 220 volt, 50 cycle power sources which are commonly used in countries foreign to the United States, requiring the practitioner to employ a cumbersome transformer when travelling to a foreign country.